Mudblood No More
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Hermione always is put down for being a Muggleborn. She always takes it in stride, but when an innocent fight in the library takes a drastic turn, Draco Malfoy will never look at her the same way again.


Mudblood, definition- dirty blood, a derogatory term for one who is muggle born. Hermione Granger had come quite accustomed to hearing this word, it was thrown at her daily. She ignored it of course. She knew that she wasn't dirty or anything less then the purebloods that taunted her. None worse then Draco Malfoy.

Some called him the Slytherin Prince. But she knew what he really was, a spoiled little rich boy that has been given too many privileges. He made the all the girls swoon all except for one. She knew better then to fall for his charm. Not that he had ever tried to charm her, he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She being a Gryffindor and worse a muggleborn.

Hermione spent her days in the library, she loved reading and this provided the perfect place for her. It was never crowded and always quiet. She would spend hours with her nose submerged in books. Loosing herself completely. One day in particular she was reading a particularly fascinating book about the Goblin rebellion when she got the feeling hat she was being watched. Surely enough when she looked up from her book she met the cold eyes of the thorn in her side, Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" she asked turning a page.

The library was completely empty, they being the only two present. He got up and strode over to her table. "In fact you can Granger." he smirked.

"Is that so." she said still without looking at him.

He slammed down her book. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he spat venomously.

With out a moments hesitation, Hermione had pulled out the wand and was holding the tip of it under his chin. She had had enough. That was the last straw. No one messed with her books. "Look here you little wretch, I'm one of you minions, I am not afraid of you! " She said slowly rising from her seat.

"You have quite a mouth on you don't you Mudblood." He said looking her defiantly in they eye, "Someone needs to show you how to use it."

Anger flooded over her again "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a cockroach?" Hermione said putting pressure on the wand, pressing it harder into his pale skin. He chuckled to himself. Quickly he grabbed her by the arms and pushing her backward until she forcefully came into contact with the bookshelves.

"You want a reason?" he whispered into her ear. "You don't have the balls."

She desperately fought against him. But he was a lot stronger then she was. "Let. Go. Malfoy." she warned.

"I don't think I can do that, no yet anyway." his smirk became more pronounced as he hissed those last words. "Now as I was saying before our little out burst. You see, I have become quite bored with the student population around here lately."

"And I care why?" Hermione interrupted. Draco pushed her roughly again, causing the bookcase to rattle, books fell from the higher shelves. "Don't interrupt me!" he said menacingly. She glared at him.

"Where was I?" He said putting the calm exterior back. "Oh right, I've been bored. The girls here are all the same. They'd bend over backward for me. It's not a challenge. I like challenges so I came to you."

Hermione put the pieces together. "There is no way in hell that I am doing anything with you" she said. He chuckled again.

"You should know by now Granger, I always get what I want." With that his lips crashed on top of hers. He violently forced her lips apart with his own. She stopped struggling and began to kiss him back. Draco took this as a sign to carry on because he dropped his arms and started to explore her body with hands. When they broke apart Draco kissed his way to Hermione's ear, "See Mudblood no one can resist me." he whispered huskily.

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle as her knee came into contact with his groin. He doubled over yelling a slew of profanities. She quickly grabbed her wand and pointed at Draco. "Petrificus Totalus" she said. Draco's body went ridged as he toppled to the floor.

"You know what Ferret." she said kneeling next to his motionless body, "You are not everything that you think you are. You are a cruel bastard that is going to get what's coming to him." she smiled, "No one ever comes into the library, you might be here for awhile. It's good though ,it will give you time to think about you over privileged pointless existence. " Draco's eyes darted back and forth. She knew that he was thinking of horrible ways to get her back. She didn't care, she was on cloud nine right now and nothing could bring her down. She patted him on the head in a very patronizing fashion and began to walk away.

Once Hermione was half way to the door she called back "Remember Draco, I'm the best you'll never have." With that she left him laying there incapable of moving, with his trademark smirk plastered on her face.


End file.
